Small Moon Flower
by darknessjewel
Summary: Lunette Le fleur is an exorcist who against all odds, has been Yu Kandas' friend for years. Both parties develop feelings, blah blah Kanda X OC... Rated T for future language.


A gentle breeze blew across the field, creating waves in the tall grass. She watched the clouds, her long hair bound and braided beside her. She was sprawled out, lying on her back; completely content to spend another hour or more just watching the clouds roll on by. Groaning to herself, she begrudgingly lifted herself off the ground. Despite the placidness surrounding her, the sense of duty she possessed was more persuasive in her mind. She sighed; shuffling her feet in the direction she knew the nearest town was located.

"I better submit my report on my missions success. " She said to no one in particular. She continued on her course, not bothering to even glance behind her at the scene of utter destruction that had not been there an hour earlier.

"It's a shame though. I rather liked this place." She said as she trudged onward. She let her thoughts consume her, and the world was no more.

Less than two hours later, she discovered she had returned to the inn she was staying at. Upon her entrance to the building, she was greeted by a voice calling to her from a corner of the dining area.

"Miss Fleur!" A young man in a cream-colored outfit exclaimed when she walked in. "Where did you get off too? You left without notifying me!"

"Compose yourself Jeff." She said in a quiet, but threatening voice. "The mission has been completed, the innocence acquired, and the akuma eliminated."

"R-really?" He asked, uncertainty evident in his voice. "This soon? We only just arrived yesterday."

"Yes. Now stop Dawdling, and please establish a connection with headquarters." She said with slight irritation. How dare he doubt her honesty! "I shall return momentarily. I wish to secure this innocence I acquired."

" Yes ma'mm." He replied as she began her way up to the room. He took out the golem she had not bothered to activate since she had received it at the beginning of the mission. After he had connected the phone line with the golem, the small machine flapping its wings steadily to remain hovering, she returned down the stairs and took the phone from his outstretched hands with a small nod and silent thanks.

"This is exorcist Lunette Le Fleur, reporting in." She said into the mouthpiece.

"Oh. Lunette." Said a male voice on the other end. "We weren't expecting your call for at least a couple more days. I trust your mission was a success?" The man asked.

"Of course it was Komui. The innocence has been secured, and the akuma destroyed." She answered.

"That's great. Now I just need you to report the details, and I will arrange your return trip on the train for ten o'clock tomorrow." He said.

She nodded, and began to recite all the events that had occurred since she had arrived the day before.

The next day, she stepped onto the train, with Jeff right behind her. "Ah. Finally we're on our way home." She said as the train began to pull out of the station. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again."

"It's only a three hour trip miss Fleur. You've only been gone two days." Jeff said from the seat across from her. She had forced, invited him in, and he was fidgeting around.

"Really? It seemed longer than that to me." She replied, a wistful look upon her facial features. "Well, _peu importe_ (1).I'm just happy to be able to return." She said.

As Jeff said, about three hours later they arrived in London. They headed straight for the Black Order headquarters, and made the trip up the river and into the building.

She headed straight for the directors' office, and upon entering exclaimed: _"Komui, j'avez-vous l'innocence, m'accompagneriez-vous pour voir Hevlaska? _(2)"

"Just a moment Lunette. I'm assigning a mission to Kanda and our newest member Allen Walker. Have you met him yet?" The man with dark hair said gesturing toward two men who sat on a couch. One she recognized, having grown up with him for many years, it was hard to miss his long hair always put up into a ponytail, and the sword that was always with him. The other one was foreign to her. He had short white hair, unusual considering how young he seemed, grey eyes, one of which had a scar running through it with and upside down pentacle located on his forehead. _'This must be Allen.'_ She figured.

"_Bonjour! Mon nom est Lunette Le Fleur! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer!_ (3)" She said in her native tongue, hoping he would understand.

"Excuse me?" He said. She sighed, disappointed.

"She said her name is Lunette Le Fleur." Kumoi said, translating. "Why didn't you speak in English Lunette?" He asked her.

"I wondered if he spoke French, and this was the quickest way to find out." She said with a shrug. "I'll just wait for you outside. Goodbye Allen. Kanda good seeing you again."

"Che." Was the other mans' reply.

Phew! That's finally done! Anyway, here are the translations:

(1) Whatever

(2) Komui, I have the innocence, would you accompany me to Hevlaska?

(3) Hello! My name is Lunette Le Fleur! It's a pleasure to meet you!


End file.
